Auch Engel müssen weinen
by RonWeasleysGirl
Summary: Ein Samstagabend im Gryffindor Common Room, erzählt von Harry. Ganz leichter Pre-Slash ; )


Titel: Auch Engel müssen weinen  
  
Author: RonWeasleysGirl  
  
Rating: PG for sehr, sehr milden pre-slash  
  
Disclaimer: JKR gehören alle Rechte an Harry und Ron, und leider nicht mir.  
  
Warnings: Das hier ist PRE-SLASH!!!!!!!! Das bedeutet Chemie zwischen männlichen Charakteren der Harry Potter Bücher! Und es trieft nur so vor Kitsch hier...*seufz*  
  
Feedback: Ja, ja, bitte, bitte. Aber keine Flames, okay?  
  
Archives: ja klar, aber bitte vorher fragen.  
  
A/N: Ähem, also die neue Rechtschreibreform ist so gut wie an mir vorbeigelaufen, vor allem in Sachen Zeichensetzung. Verzeiht mir das, ja?  
  
  
  
  
  
Einer unserer so friedvollen Momente.  
  
Ron lächelt vor sich hin, zufrieden mit der Welt und vielleicht auch ein bißchen selig von der Flasche Lambrusco, die wir unter meinem Bett verstecken.  
  
Alle sind ins Bett gegangen. Wir sind die letzten Mohikaner, die noch ausharren.  
  
Es ist immer so friedlich hier mit ihm im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen, und leise über all das zu reden, was unsere Augen zum Leuchten bringt.  
  
Ich hab' ihn einfach schrecklich lieb.  
  
Aber heute fühle ich mich anders, schon friedlich, aber diese Harmonie in mir vermischt sich mit etwas anderem, was mich ganz albern weinerlich macht, wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
Ich hab' mich den ganzen Abend selbst bemitleidet, während ich zugeschaut habe, wie Hermine sich noch näher an Seamus schmiegte, wie George Lavender neckte, und andersherum, auf diese typische, unmissverständliche Art und Weise, die die beiden rot werden ließ und zum Kichern brachte.  
  
Ich habe bemerkt, wie Percys Hände sich nervös an sein Buch klammerten, als Oliver den Raum betrat, und obwohl er seine Augen nicht von den Seiten abwendete, habe ich doch gesehen, wie sie ganz glasig und ganz un-Percy- haft wurden.  
  
Ich sah, wie Ginny ihren Bruder umarmte, bevor sie zu Bett ging, und sogar die Zwillinge konnten ihre brüderliche Zärtlichkeit nicht verstecken, auch wenn sie sie nur dadurch zeigten, ihm in die Wange zu kneifen und ihn "Ronniekins" zu nennen.  
  
Es brachte ihn zum Grummeln, aber ich hätte alles gegeben für Brüder, die mich ärgern.  
  
In dieser zärtlichen Atmospäre fühlte ich mich so...so allein.  
  
Ich war verlegen, und ich bin es noch, wenn ich den Kloß in meinem Hals spüre, der meine Stimme beschwert.  
  
Jetzt bin ich wohl besser still, damit Ron nicht merkt, wie albern ich mich benehme.  
  
Stattdessen betrachte ich meine Füße und ertrinke weiter in meinem Selbstmitleid, schniefe ab und zu, und versuche die Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
  
Ron sagt etwas, und lacht leise, aber ich verpasse, warum.  
  
Er ist schön, wie immer, wie er da sitzt.  
  
Ich bin nie ein Spiritualist gewesen, aber ich werde einer, jetzt, weil es so einfach ist, Ron seinem Element zuzuordnen, wenn man ihn da sitzen sieht, im Licht des Kaminfeuers.  
  
Das Flackern der Flammen verleiht seinen roten Haaren alle Schattierungen: von Kupfer bis Bronze und Gold.  
  
Er sieht aus, als wäre er durch Feuer geboren, aus Feuer geformt, mit seine Augen als Glut und einem Funkenregen über seinem ganzen Körper-  
  
Ja, er ist so eindeutig Feuer.  
  
Ich lächle, wenn ich denke, wie wahr das ist, weil sein Blut sein Lava muss, wenn man die Art bedenkt, wie er immer aus dem Bauch heraus handelt, und nie seine Gefühle versteckt.  
  
Er lächelt zurück, und ich werde wieder ganz schwach.  
  
„Wie ist es, geliebt zu werden?", frage ich ihn ganz plötzlich, ohne wirklichen Zusammenhang.  
  
Aber ich will es wissen.  
  
Er erwidert meinen Blick, ein bißchen irritiert zuerst, bevor ein Welle des Mitleids über sein Gesicht spült.  
  
"Ach, Har' ", sagt er und seine Augen sich voll Traurigkeit, seine Stimme voll Mitgefühl.  
  
Er steht auf und setzt sich neben mich auf das Sofa.  
  
Er schüttelt den Kopf und öffnet den Mund, als ob er etwas sagen will, aber dann schließt er ihn wieder.  
  
Ich fühl' mich elend und klein, ganz furchtbar winzig und dumm.  
  
"Komm her.", seufzt der dann und nimmt mich in seine Arme.  
  
Ich schließe meine Augen und lasse mich halten.  
  
Es ist das wunderschönste Gefühl und ich mache eine seltsames, wimmerndes Geräusch, als seine Arme mich umschlingen und natürlich fange ich ein bißchen an zu weinen  
  
"Schsch.", flüstert er and ich genieße die Zärtlichkeit, die ich nicht von Ron erwartet hätte.  
  
Der ungeschickte Ron, der sich immer so unwohl fühlt in seiner Haut, wegen seiner Größe, wegen allem.  
  
Aber jetzt scheint er sich sehr wohl zu fühlen, und ich realisiere plötzlich, dass dies die allererste Umarmung ist, in der ich mich wiederfinde.  
  
Natürlich zähle ich hier nicht die Luft abschnürenden Umarmungen von Oliver Wood, nachdem ich den Schnatz für sein Team gefangen habe; diese Umarmungen, die mich ganz verlegen und nervös machten, denn Oliver ist sehr, sehr hübsch, die aber die niemals verglichen werden könnten mit dieser sanften Geste.  
  
Ja, ich weine ein bißchen, und ich fühle mich so wohl, und sogar beim Weinen fühle ich mich wohl, denn Tränen erleichtern.  
  
"Schsch, Harry."  
  
Ron streichelt meinen Rücken und küsst sogar mein Haar, bevor seine Hände mein verheultes Gesicht umfassen, damit ich ihn anschauen muss.  
  
Seine Augen sind voller Gefühl, und seine Stimmer voll Aufrichtigkeit.  
  
"Du –wirst- geliebt, Harry."  
  
Er lächelt zärtlich und ein weine ein bißchen mehr, weil ich so gerührt bin.  
  
"Wie sollten wir dich nicht lieben? Du bist ein Engel."  
  
Er streichelt meine Wange und ich schniefe und trompete sehr unengelhaft in mein Taschentuch.  
  
"Ach, Harry.", sagt er noch einmal und zieht mich näher zu sich. „Engelchen."  
  
Ja, und dann werde ich ganz schwach vor Müdigkeit.  
  
Und ich glaube...ja, ich glaube, nicht wirklich nur wegen der Müdigkeit.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
